False Assassin
This page contain info of False Assassin from Fate/Another Dota 2 custom map. Special note ''': ''False Assassin is a unique hero in a way that he doesn't needs mana to use his skills but some of his skills will forcefully place his other skills into global cooldown. This global cooldown effect can be removed by learning his attributes, for specific skills (except for '''Tsubame Gaeshi). '''Innate' Mind's Eye * Type: Sixth Sense * Ability: Passive ** Assassin analyzes his foe's weakness with 6th sense, causing his base attack to deal additional pure damage based on AGI. If enemy is Revoked, the damage is significantly amplified. *** Lore ': A strong mind sees what eyes cannot. **** '''Agi ratio ': 0.3 (0.6) **** 'Agi ratio against revoke ': 1 (2) * 'Note ': This passive is considered an on-hit effect. * '''Upgrade: Improve Mind's Eye Abilities Gate Keeper * Type: Self-Improvement * Ability: No Target * Hotkey: '''Q * '''Mana Cost: N/A ** Assassin assumes defensive state, gaining extra health regeneration, armor, and sight radius at the cost of movement speed. Additionally, Assassin can look over obstacles for duration. *** Lv 1: Bonus Health Regen 50, Bonus Armor 3, Movement Speed Reduction 20% *** Lv 2: Bonus Health Regen 60, Bonus Armor 6, Movement Speed Reduction 15% *** Lv 3: Bonus Health Regen 70, Bonus Armor 9, Movement Speed Reduction 10% *** Lv 4: Bonus Health Regen 80, Bonus Armor 12, Movement Speed Reduction 5% *** Lv 5: Bonus Health Regen 90, Bonus Armor 15, Movement Speed Reduction 0% ** Bonus Vision: 300 ** Duration: 5 seconds ** Cooldown: 17 seconds ** Cast Point: Instant ** Upgrade: Quickdraw Heart of Harmony * Type: '''Skill * '''Ability: '''No Target * '''Damage Type: Physical * Hotkey: W * Mana Cost: '''N/A ** ''Assassin prepares himself for counterattack, placing shield that reduces incoming damage. Upon taking damage above threshold, he breaks out of shield, teleports to the rear of attacker and strikes it several times. Attacker is '''stunned, while Assassin gains maximum movespeed for 3 seconds. Upon executing counterattack, all Assassin's abilities have their cooldown reduced by 15 seconds, and resistance persist for 0.5 second after counter activation. Now cleanses all debuff on assasin upon activation (just as resistence, this effect linger 0.5 seconds, '''continually cleansing him every '''0.1 second)'' *** Lore ': ''With harmony comes the precision. **** Lv 1: Damage Threshold '''85, Damage Reduction 50'%', Stun Duration 1.1 seconds, Counter Strikes 2''' times. **** Lv 2: Damage Threshold '''65, Damage Reduction 50'%', Stun Duration 1.2 seconds, Counter Strikes 3''' times. **** Lv 3: Damage Threshold '''55, Damage Reduction 50%, Stun Duration 1.3 seconds, Counter Strikes 4''' times. **** Lv 4: Damage Threshold '''45, Damage Reduction 50'%', Stun Duration 1.4 seconds, Counter Strikes 5''' times. **** Lv 5: Damage Threshold '''35, Damage Reduction 50'%', Stun Duration 1.5 seconds, Counter Strikes 6''' times. ** '''Counter Duration: 3 seconds ** Global Cooldown: 15 seconds ** Cooldown ''': 18 seconds ** '''Cast Point: 0.1 second ** Maximum Counter Range ': 3000 * '''Special ': Applies on-hit effect. * 'Additional note ': Threshold damage is checked after mitigation. * '''Upgrade: Vitrification Windblade * Type: Technique * Ability: No Target * Damage Type: Pure * Hotkey: E * Mana Cost: N/A ** Assassin swirls his blade to create slicing wind around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies and briefly pushing them back. *** Lv 1: Damage 400, Global Cooldown 30 *** Lv 2: Damage 475, Global Cooldown 26 *** Lv 3: Damage 550, Global Cooldown 22 *** Lv 4: Damage 625, Global Cooldown 18 *** Lv 5: Damage 700, Global Cooldown 14 ** Radius: 500 ** Cooldown: 30 ** Cast Point: 0.3 ** Upgrade: Ganryu ** Special ''': Applies on-hit effect. '''Tsubame Gaeshi * Type: Anti-Personel Demonic Sword * Ability: Unit Target * Damage Type: Pure * Hotkey: R * Mana Cost: N/A ** Assassin performs his ultimate technique, delivering 3 consecutive slashes, with last strike dealing more damage and stunning target. *** Lv 1: 200 damage for the first two hits, 300 damage for the last hit, totaling 700 damage, Global Cooldown 45 *** Lv 2: 250 damage for the first two hits, 400 damage for the last hit, totaling 900 damage, Global Cooldown 43 *** Lv 3: 300 damage for the first two hits, 500 damage for the last hit, totaling 1100 damage, Global Cooldown 41 *** Lv 4: 350 damage for the first two hits, 600 damage for the last hit, totaling 1300 damage, Global Cooldown 39 *** Lv 5: 400 damage for the first two hits, 700 damage for the last hit, totaling 1500 damage, Global Cooldown 37 ** Stun Duration: 1.5 ** Cast Range: 150 ** Cooldown: 50 ** Cast Point: 0.9 ** Upgrade: Ganryu ** Note 1: Pierces Avalon ** Note 2: 'Once activated, it cannot be dodged. ** '''Special note ': ''This skill applies '''on-hit effect from each hit, initializing his Mind's eye passive.'' ** Special note 2 ': ''During activation(before first slash), Assassin is able to use items. ** 'Special note 3 ': ''When activated, Assassin is '''briefly revoked until last slash hits the enemy.'' Attributes Ganryu * Stats Required: 13 ** Upgrades Windblade and Tsubame Gaeshi. Windblade has its global cooldown removed and teleports Assassin to closest enemy hit. Tsubame Gaeshi affects all enemies in 250 area. Eye of Serenity * Stats Required: 17 ** Detects nearby enemy servants on the minimap when they come in range'. Grants vision of enemy Servant for several seconds upon detecting their presence.'' *** '''Detection Range: 2500 Quickdraw * Stats Required: 12 ** Enables Quickdraw for 5 seconds after using Gate Keeper. Quick Draw * Type: Technique * Ability: Ground Target * Hotkey: Q * Mana Cost: N/A ** Assassin rapidly draws blade and rushes forward to cut through all enemies in path, inflicting damage based on AGI. ** Damage: 500 + (13*AGI) ** Range: 750 ** Cooldown: 60 ** Cast Point: 0.3 ** Special ''': Applies on-hit effect. '''Vitrification * Stats Required: 13 ** Heart of Harmony's global cooldown is removed and turns Assassin invisible for duration or until Assassin uses item or attacks. Additionally, enables Presence Concealment and passively removes Assassin from enemy team's minimap. Presence Concealment * Type: Class Ability * Ability: No Target * Hotkey: F * Mana Cost: N/A ** After 1.5 seconds of casting, Assassin melds into nature with peace of mind, turning invisible. Assassin can remain invisible as long as he does not take any actions. ** Cooldown: None ** Cast Point: 1.5 Improve Mind's Eye * Stats Required: 7 ** Increases Assassin's AGI ratio on Mind's eye from '''0.4/1.2' to 0.8/1.6 .'' Tsubame Mai - The Swallow Dance (Combo) * Activation: Cast Gate Keeper(Q) and Heart of Harmony(W) within 2 seconds. Requires 25 STR and AGI. ** Assassin prepares for the secret technique, which activates on next base attack or upon taking damage over threshold. *** On Activation: '''Assassin knocking target into air for 2 seconds and hacking it several times dealing physical damage based on attack damage, followed by Tsubame Gaeshi. ** '''Threshold: 100 ** Slash Amount: 5 ** Damage per slash: '''20% of base damage. ** '''Duration: 3 ** Cooldown: 150 ** Cast Point: 0.3 * Special note ''': ''This skill applies '''on-hit effect from each hit, initializing his Mind's eye passive.'' Gameplay Build Suggestion Teamfight Kojiro * Skill Order: E = R > Stats = Q > W * Core Attributes: Ganryu, Mind's eye * Stat Priority: Str = MS * Playstyle: Use the first grail blessing to purchase ganryu, and stick with your team, abusing the strength of your E > C > R > S/EX combo to kill targets. If you have a servant like Medusa on your team, a Tsubame Gaeshi on any cluster of heroes hit by Nailphon should secure the kills at any stage of the game. Aim for high priority, low health targets such as casters and take them out asap. Flanker * Skill Order: E = R > Stats = Q > W * Core Attributes: Eye of Serenity, Vitrification * Stat Priority: Str = MS * Playstyle: Use the first grail blessing to purchase ganryu, then abuse the strength of Eye of Serenity to split from your team and roam solo. EoS will warn you of any incoming servants (including invisible assassins such as Hassan or Li Shuwen. Try to pick off targets your find on their own, or hunt the enemy assassins who are trying to flank your team. Vitrification removes you from the minimap, allowing you to roam fairly freely and sneak up on servants focussing on the main fight.Vitrification can also be used to initiate combat without risking stuns due to the 3 seconds of invisibilty that cannot be removed unless counter procs or a ward is in place. Assassin Assassin * Skill Order: E = R > W = Stats > Q * Core Attributes: Vitrification, Eye of Serenity, Quickdraw * Stat Priority: Agi > Str = MS * Playstyle: Mostly useful when playing defensively. Use Eye of Serenity and Vitrification to hold bridges solo, spotting enemy flankers as they try to roam on your team. C > Quickdraw > Windblade is a much faster kill combo than the standard Tsubame Gaeshi, allowing you to finish squishy assassins before they have a chance to seal. Avoid head on confrontations at all costs, as the Agi scaling nature of the build means you will generally have low hp and be unable to tank hits. Bait-jiro * Skill Order ': W = E > R > Stat > Q * '''Core Attributes ': Mind's Eye, Quickdraw, Vitrification * 'Stat Priority ': Agi > Atk = Str / MS * 'Playstyle ': Mostly common playing against heavy beamer or jumper team, get quickdraw and mind's eye asap for high damage burst onto enemy on early game while finishing off low health targets with fast, deadly hybrid base attacks damage. Stay around frontlines and always be ready to jump in to counter enemy AoE attacks to initiallize the combo sequence, by activating A scroll with HoH (W) > activate gate keeper > C scroll > wind blade > quick draw (it is bad to use quickdraw first at point blank range as there is a very high chance of missing wind blade after it), as of late game, Agi scaling is much more better now with mind's eye massive scaling against revoke targets, enable to shutdown enemy without any str easily by punishing them for burning their seals, follow by either wind blade, quickdraw or a few fast and deadly base attacks after counter. Ultimately at later game when combo is available, Gate keeper > Tsubame mai > activate combo within 1.5 second after gate keeper is cast (Best to activate combo and AA opponent right beside them after C scroll)> quick draw, will net easy crazy high hybrid of physica, true and magic dmg while able to force your opponent to burn their seal away. '''Gamplay Tips: * FA peaks hard at the 10 minute mark, when the grail blessing opens up up to two of his attributes for purchase. As one of the weakest late game servants, it is important that you make the centre rounds count. * Ganryu is eventually essential to pretty much every build, as the global cooldowns restrict his damage too heavily otherwise. * Take the AMP shard as soon as it is available - a good FA can use a single charge and a series of seals to win a round by himself. * Eye of Serenity is the best part of this servant - really, what makes him viable as a pick. Similarly to Clairvoyance, it allows your team to move aggressively without vision, as well as completely shutting down jumpers from being able to successfully target your allies. * Tsubame Gaeshi can be easily countered by skilled opponents - 3rd Command Seal before the third hit lands to prevent one-shot, Spirit Link in conjunction with defensive scrolls, abilities that grant temporal invulnerability(e.g Lancer/Rider ult), and so on, especially True Assassin's Spell Dodge which can dodge even the undodegable blow. Thus, it is usually best to wait until opportunity presents itself in team fight rather than charging heads-on. In particular, look for revoked enemies for easy kill as they would not be able to use 3rd Command Seal. (And deals 'MASSIVE ' bonus damage with Mind's eye upgrade)